This invention relates to a method for constructing a home and to home constructions.
In a traditional manner of constructing a home, a foundation is laid, then beams and floor joists are supported on the foundation. A sub-floor is installed and lines may be drawn on the sub-floor to indicate the location of interior walls. Wooden wall frames are constructed and then erected along the periphery of the floor and where indicated by the lines. Roof sections are constructed and installed at the top of the wall frames. Sheeting may then be installed on the roof sections and the roof shingled. A cladding (e.g., brick) may be installed on the outside of the outside walls. Electrical wiring and plumbing conduit may be run through the wall frames and drywall thereafter installed on the wall frames. Various finishing steps are then undertaken. This traditional manner of home building is labor intensive, is not particularly fast, and the quality of the homes are highly dependent upon the skill of the on-site labor.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,402,618 issued Apr. 4, 1995 to Biffis discloses a method of mass producing homes where a factory is located proximate a sub-division to be built. A base frame for a home is positioned on a conveyor and the home is constructed as it moves through the factory. The home may then be lifted by the base frame to be placed on a foundation in the sub-division.
While the approach in Biffis allows for faster and more uniform quality home construction, improvements to allow speedier and more uniform quality assembly would be desirable.